


Safe in Midvale.

by Onehellagaykid



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, I HOPE Y'ALL LIKE IT, so i managed to fill the prompt and make it chirtsmassy so yaya
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:27:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28199121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onehellagaykid/pseuds/Onehellagaykid
Summary: “Miss Grant, I don’t want to alarm you but Jared, from your social media team, just informed me that since this morning, when the magazine went live; you received 3,946 death threats.”“You’re not safe here.”“Obviously Kara, do keep up.”
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Cat Grant
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48
Collections: Super Santa Femslash 2020





	Safe in Midvale.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hypnobyl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hypnobyl/gifts).



“Miss Grant, are you trying to get yourself killed?” Kara says storming into her office, Cat’s latest article in hand.

Cat spins around in her chair and rests her hands on her desk, she raises a singular eyebrow.

“I was gone for a day! One day and while I’m gone you decide to make yourself a target for the biggest Anti-Alien Group in the city! What were you thinking, Miss Grant?” Kara, carefully, slaps down the article on her desk. Her blood is racing, why would Cat put herself in danger like that.

“I was thinking, _Kara_ , that I couldn’t just stand around and let that egotistical, sorry excuse for a man, spout his inane bullshit about how aliens should ‘go back to where they came from’. I heard enough of that in the 70’s, and I have had enough. This time, I’m was going to make a stand. Besides, why are you worrying; I have Supergirl to protect me.”

“Miss Grant, Supergirl can’t be there to protect you all the time.”

Cat understood the worry that Kara had for her safety. She had been controversial before, but never had she stood up to such a well-known and well liked man like Daniel Houser. Dan is what you would call a ‘sleeze bag’. He firmly believes that the human race is superior to that of their alien neighbours, not only that, he believed that the colour of skin, makes him a better human being as well. So he really thinks he hit the jack pot by being a straight white cis-gendered human male, but really…that just means people think he’s a douche.

Winn stands in the door, tablet in his hands and a worried look on his face. “Miss Grant, I don’t want to alarm you but Jared, from your social media team, just informed me that since this morning, when the magazine went live; you received 3,946 death threats.” Kara looks between Cat and her friend. Cat takes in a breath and closes her eyes, thinking of a way out of this. There had to be a way.

“You’re not safe here.” Kara announces, hands on her hips, chest puffed out.

“ _Obviously_ Kara, do keep up.” Cat rises from her chair and rounds her desk, sitting on the corner. I can’t stay at the brownstone, too many people know about that.” She starts to go through all her options. It was mid-December so the beach house was a no and the Penthouse was being redecorated, she couldn’t risk staying there when people were coming in and out all the time. Cat pinches the bridge of her nose, and pushes herself off the desk, making her way out to the balcony. She really should have thought this through.

Kara makes a signal to Winn, a sign to give them space, he nods his head and scurries off. Kara sucks in a breath and follows Cat outside.

She leans against the wall, her head hangs low, her shoulder tense.

“You could always come to Midvale with me?” Kara says to her as she takes a stand by her side, looking out over the city. “You don’t have any property there, so no one would come looking for you, and I…” she stops, maybe it was about time they stop dancing around this Supergirl secret, Cat knew and Kara _knew_ that Cat knew. “I would be there, I…could protect you.”

Cat raises her head and turns to face Kara. The alien straightened up, giving Cat her full attention.

“Kara, I can’t ask you to babysit me, this is my fault. I have to fix this.” She places her hands on Kara’s cheeks, cupping her face. Kara smiles softly and nods her head.

“Winn’s coming,” Kara announces as she pulls away, creating some considerable distance between the two of them. Winn comes into view at the balcony doors, he clutches a tablet to his chest and stands awkwardly.

“So, no need to panic but there’s a suspicious package that’s been delivered.” Winn looks over to Kara. She takes a breath.

“Right, stay here, do not move.” Kara jumps up into the air is gone.

She flies up to the roof and changes into her super-suit.

“Alex,” she speaks, hoping Alex could hear her, through the comms.

“We got you Supergirl, what’s the problem.” Alex’s voice crackles through.

“Suspicious package delivered to CATCO for Miss Grant, I’m going there now to check it out, but can you send J’onn to make sure Cat is safe. She’s on her balcony.”

“On it, Supergirl.”

Kara jumps down from the roof and lands outside the main entrance.

“I got an alert about a suspicious package?” She asks, her chest puffed out and hands on her hips.

The security guard accompanies her down to the mailroom. She takes a step out and can immediately her the racing hearts of the employees.

“Okay, people; let’s clear the room, this might be nothing but it could be something.” The mailroom employees scatter out the room and leaving behind the security guard and Kara. “Hey, you too. I don’t want to risk anyone.” She turns to him over her shoulder. He nods his head and races out the room.

Kara takes a step closer to the package, she tries to scan it; it’s lead. “Alex, there’s a package in the mail room, it’s lead lined; I can’t see inside. Get the bomb squad down here just in case.”

Alex arrives with the bomb squad.

“J’onn is up with Cat, she’s fine, freaking out slightly but she’s fine. What’s the situation here?”

“Lead lined, can’t take a look, Thought I would call you guys as a backup.” She points down the box, wrapped in tape and ‘FRAGILE’ stamped on the side.

The carefully cut open the tape and peel back the cardboard. The lead lid is buckled down, they flip back the buckle and a carefully constructed bomb is revealed. A timer sits in the centre 30 seconds starts to count down.

“Shit, do you know what wire to cut?” Alex asks the bomb squad guy.

“There’s too many, I could cut the wrong one and detonate it immediately, or it could speed up the timer. I don’t know.” He tries to concentrate on the bomb in front of him.

“Let me handle it.” Kara grabs the box and flies out the delivery entrance and up in the air. She flies, up and up; she reaches the edge of the atmosphere.

“Throw it, Kara!” Alex shouts.

“Not yet.” Kara says only a couple of seconds away from detonation.

“Now!” She launches it in the air. She watches it explode in vibrant colours of orange and yellow.

“You’re coming with me; end of story.” Kara says with an angry tone in her voice, as she touches back down the balcony.

She flies Cat back herself and does a full sweep on the brownstone; she checks every room; the house was clear.

“It’s clear, go and pack some bags, I’ll call Alex and make sure that they have a plan to stop them.”

“Kara- “

“Cat, please. Just…do this for me.” Cat nods her head and heads into the bedroom to pack some bags.

“Hey, I’m at Cat’s. I’m taking her with me to Midvale; she’s not safe here.” Kara calls Alex, while sitting on the couch in Cat's penthouse, waiting for her to finish packing her bags. 

“Okay, I’ll call mom. Kara, just try to keep a level head about this whole thing, okay. Don’t do anything irrational.”

“Alex, I’m fine.”

“Okay, then…I’ll call mom and let her know that you’re on your way.”

Alex grants Kara the use of DEO SUV, mainly because it’s titanium plated _and_ bullet resistant, and Cat fills the trunk with her bags of clothes. They detour to Kara’s apartment and Kara, with a hint of super speed, packs her bags, then they were off.

It’s a few hour’s drive to Midvale and Kara is on full alert the whole way.

“Kara, calm down. We’re okay, I'm okay.” Cat says as she rests a hand on Kara’s tense arm.

“I’m fine, honestly.” Kara smiles across to Cat and she lets out a breath she had been holding in. It’s still twenty or so minutes before Kara turns off the main road. “We’re nearly there.” She says following the twisty beachside roads.

Cat gazes out the window, and looks down onto sea below. The pastel houses all lined up in rows, backs facing on to golden sand of the beach.

They make their way down the hill and come to a small neighbourhood; the same one Cat saw from the hills. Kara slows and pulls onto the drive of a light blue house; number 7645. Eliza stands outside the house, waving as they pull onto the drive.“Hi, Eliza! Sorry, I’m a couple of days early.” Kara says as she exits the black SUV.

“Of course, honey. It’s more than okay.” She smiles and pulls her foster daughter into a hug. 

“It’s been a bit hectic in the city and I hope you don’t mind; I bought a guest.” Cat steps out the car and Eliza’s grin widens.

“Cat! Lovely to see you again.” She hugs Cat and Kara tries to stifle her smile at Cat’s clear uncomfortableness.

“You too, Eliza. Thank you for letting me join you for Christmas festivities for the next few days.”

“Nonsense! Alex told me the situation and don’t worry; you’ll be safe here.” Kara smiles on as Eliza, wraps arm around Cat’s shoulder and takes her inside. “Kara, be a dear and get the bags.” Her foster mother says before taking Cat inside.

Kara, carefully using her super speed, gathers the bags from the car and takes them up to her old room.

It’s not until she opens the door does she realise that she still has several magazine cut outs of Cat on her wall from when she was 17 and living at home.

She goes around her room and takes down all that she could see of the CEO; photos, articles, posters, all of it gets taken down. She holds them in her hands and thumbs the edge of one of the photos of a young Cat Grant holding her Emmy. Suddenly she’s distracted from the photos in her hands by the CEO herself, standing in the doorway.

“When I imagined sleeping in your bed, I definitely didn’t expect to have N’SYNC era Justin staring down at me.” She leans against the door jamb, and Kara stares at her confused. Cat points to the poster on the ceiling above Kara’s bed, and sure enough N’SYNC era Justin is staring down.

“Oh.” She hides the photos and stands on her bed, proceeding to take down the poster.

The words Cat had said to Kara moments earlier still processing in her mind. She does a double take.

“Hang on,” She says stepping down from the bed, rolling up the poster and sticking it under her bed. “You’ve… _imagined_ sleeping in my bed?”

“Well, of course we were under much different circumstances.” Cat takes a step forward; invading Kara’s personal space.

Kara doesn’t know what to do with her hands, she wants to reach out to pull Cat closer. She thinks for a fw moments before throwing caution to the wind and doing it anyway. She gathers up some of her Supergirl courage and places her hands on Cat’s waist, pulling her closer. “How long have you thought about these ‘ _different circumstances_ ’?”

Cat smiles and wraps her arms around Kara’s shoulders playing with the hairs on the nape of her neck.

“Oh, only about 3 years; ever since you wore that sleeveless dress to work and you helped the delivery man refill the water coolers. I have had many fantasies about your arms, you know.” Kara smiles and leans down towards Cat, their faces only inches apart.

“Kara, can you help with the roof lights?!” Eliza calls from downstairs. Kara clears her throat and jumps back creating space between them, stuttering as she leaves the room. Cat sighs and follows Kara.


End file.
